neoslavicfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic words
See also /}} Nouns = -- denotes that pronunciation = spelling * azk jask "tunnel" * ogne =óg(e)nʲ "fire", pyre pyrʲ "остатки огня, smother", atra / vátra "fire, ..campfire?" * ygne vyg(e)nʲ "furnace" * olde lodʲ "vessel" * xreid =xrid "rock, crag" * xreib =xrib "spine; бугор, острие" * iugo igo "yoke" * pote =potʲ "master" :> gostpote gospotʲ "host" * motǫz = "шнур, верёвка" * moreo "sea" * mɛs / mɛns > mɛsęk / mɛnsęk "month" * neiz? * virs "top" * dubno "bottom" * pod "floor" * tilo "ground" * zem "soil, earth" * sous zem "land, dry land" * dol "valley/vale, dale" * lendo "wasteland" Verbs * iebtei "to copulate" * møsɇtɇ "to mix, knead" * mytɇ "to wash" Adverbs/pronouns * ku, ke, iu, on "тот, ..?", ov "тот, этот", in * koter "which (of two)?", ioter "некоторый, кто-нибудь, некий" * koleiko, toleiko * kudɛ "where", iudɛ "where", inudɛ "in another place", onudɛ, ovudɛ, cidɛ "jero", visidɛ * ako, kako "how?", iako "as, like", inako, onako, tako * amo, kamo, inamo "to another place", onamo, ovamo, sɛmo?, tamo * koda, ioda, inoda "another time", onoda, toda, visoda * inondou "in another way, to another place", visondou * konda, ononda, conda, tonda Adverbs * iou (ge) ju "already" * iude idʲe "где?" * obeimo obimo "around" * koda "when" Adjectives Only adjectives have 'u' at end. However 'u' is optional and can be kept for better understanding. Compare: mokru and Ru mokryj, Pl mokry, SH mokar. * xeirok "wide", ypsok "high", dilgok? "long" * boluk? "big", veluk? "great", goloim "очень большой, самый мощный" * glybok / glombok "deep" * prɛsku "fresh, unleavened" * sousu / suxoj "dry" * mokru "wet" * mondru "wise" * xeuru ":: скверный, жалкий" :: xvor * xoutuku "быстрый, скорый" Conjuctions * bo "for, because" Solutions * iaro jaró? "year" (vs god "suitable time", lɛto "summer", rok "fate, ..?") * brive brefʲ? "bridge" (vs mosdt / mott) * roudu / rudój "red" (vs krasin "beautiful", kirvien < .. kirve "worm") * berdia ber??a "pregnant" * crop strop, ..? "roof" (vs GOH dah, ..?) * tudine tódenʲ? "week" (lit. "same day" - loop) (vs nedɛlia "Sunday", septimeika / sedimeika "week?") * voidt/veidt / vist "known" ..? () * ??? "weight" (vs GOH waga, Russian voic) * ??? "steel" (vs La ocɛle, Ger stale, Bulgarian стомАна, Slovene jeklo) * goj goj "life" (gɇzne "???", gɇvot < gɇvota "life?", gɇtjo "living", gɇvienjo "reviving") * seila síla "power", snaga snága? "force", krɛpotte krepostʲ "strength" * skora skorá? "skin" (vs kozia "she-goat's (skin)") * dɇv "god" (vs bog "wealth", dɇk "wild") * vozɇdlo vozillo "vehicle" (vs vezslo "paddle, oar", voz "wagon, cart", средство передвижения / транспортное средство, ) * keitslo čislo "number (entity)" (vs keitmee "number (amount)" leik lik "face", broj "notch", ..?) * orte "war?" (vs vojina (fem. adj.) "relating to warrior", boj "fight/battle", ..?) * ousta "2 lips" (vs gob? "mouth?", rut? "beak?", gomba "sponge") * tengu (tengiku, tengelu) "heavy" (vs GOH waga + -iku) * ??? (:: obrongjo) "weapon" * ??? "tool/instrument" Category:Info